memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Meld (episode)
You may also be looking for the plot element of this episode, the Vulcan mind meld. Tuvok is plagued by the senselessness of a murder aboard Voyager. Summary Teaser In Chez Sandrine, Tom Paris offers to make a pool game with Harry Kim "interesting", but Ricky warns Kim that Paris is hustling him. Instead, Paris starts a lottery-style game with the patrons of Chez Sandrine, wherein the players bet replicator rations and the player who correctly guesses the radiogenic particle count at 1200 hours wins the entire pot — "minus a small handling fee for the bank, of course." In main engineering, Ensign Hogan has traced a problem with the warp drive to a malfunction in one of the EPS conduits. According to Ensign Suder, there had been nothing wrong with the conduit the day before. B'Elanna Torres goes to investigate. In the mess hall, Neelix tries to impress Tuvok with his knowledge of Vulcan holidays, much to Tuvok's dismay. Neelix declares that he will not rest until he sees Tuvok smile. Tuvok answers, "Then you will not rest." Just as Neelix suggests bringing back the ancient pagan festival of Rumarie, Torres calls Tuvok to engineering. In engineering, Torres has found the body of Crewman Darwin in the damaged EPS conduit. Act One In sickbay, The Doctor tells Tuvok that if the EPS conduit hadn't failed, Darwin's body would have been vaporized. Instead, Darwin received third degree plasma burns to 98 percent of his body. Tuvok supposes that Darwin had entered the conduit to repair it, but The Doctor shows Tuvok a contusion on the base of Darwin's skull. Tuvok then supposes that Darwin fell and hit his head while working on the conduit, but The Doctor says that the coup-contrecoup pattern of breakage on the wound indicates a moving object striking a stationary head, not the reverse. He rules Darwin's death a homicide. In Janeway's ready room, Tuvok discusses Darwin's murder with Janeway and Chakotay. Tuvok notes that Darwin had no enemies and that there is no obvious motive for the crime. As Janeway is reviewing Darwin's Starfleet record, Torres arrives with last night's duty logs and reports that Suder was the only person in engineering when Darwin came on duty. Torres and Chakotay tell Janeway and Tuvok that Suder seemed a little too eager to kill when he was in the Maquis. Tuvok feels that this information should have been included in Suder's crew evaluation, but Chakotay says that he isn't in the habit of putting hunches in his reports, and he that didn't want to make life on ''Voyager'' more difficult for his Maquis crew. Tuvok calls Suder to his office for questioning. Suder claims that he was running a fuel consumption analysis for Torres at the time of the murder, and insists that he did not murder Crewman Darwin. Tuvok dismisses Suder, and The Doctor calls him to sickbay again. The Doctor shows Tuvok DNA retrieved from Darwin's head wound that didn't belong to him, and therefore must belong to the murderer. He hands Tuvok a PADD with the murderer's identity. Tuvok shows Suder the DNA evidence and reminds him that under Starfleet Directive 101, he does not have to answer any questions, but Suder doesn't see any point in continuing to lie, so he confesses to the crime and tells Tuvok where he hid the murder weapon, a 2-kilo coil spanner. He had intended for the EPS conduit to vaporize Darwin's body, but figures that he must have damaged it when he put the body in. Tuvok asks for the motive, and Suder responds, "No reason." Tuvok refuses to accept that answer, so Suder offers, "I didn't like the way he looked at me." Act Two In sickbay, The Doctor confirms that the coil spanner is the murder weapon, but Tuvok cannot close the case until he understands the motivation for the crime. Tuvok asks if Suder could be psychotic. Kes reports that all of Suder's genetic markers are normal and that he has no tendency toward bipolar disorder, but that he has elevated norepinephrine levels, indicating aggressive or violent tendencies. The Doctor notes that these results are not significantly different from those of the other Maquis crewmen and suggests that Suder may simply not be able to control his violent instincts. Tuvok still isn't satisfied. Tuvok visits Suder in the brig and questions him again about his motive, and Suder gives him the same answer as before. Suder asks Tuvok what his punishment will be, and says that he knows what he would do in Janeway's position — "I guess I'm lucky. The Federation doesn't execute people." Tuvok leaves the brig, but returns shortly afterwards and suggests a mind meld with Suder, believing it will give him the answer he seeks and will also give Suder some of his Vulcan control. Suder agrees, and Tuvok performs the meld. Act Three In Sandrine's, nobody has won Paris's "radiogenic sweepstakes". Kim is unamused, and notes that Paris is the only person who wins every day. As Kim and Paris leave the holodeck, Paris considers out loud what he will replicate for lunch. Tuvok tells Janeway about his mind meld with Suder, and reports that Suder was being truthful — he has an incredibly violent nature, with no outlet to express it, and he simply lost control. Janeway and Tuvok discuss Suder's punishment. They agree that keeping him in the brig is not appropriate, nor is leaving him with someone in the Delta Quadrant. Tuvok suggests execution. Janeway will not consider that idea and orders Tuvok to install maximum security containment around Suder's quarters. Tuvok objects to allowing Suder the comfort of his own quarters, but Janeway says that it's the best they can do. Janeway asks if Tuvok is experiencing adverse effects from the meld, and Tuvok admits to being "disconcerted". Janeway tells him to take some time off, but Tuvok believes that he doesn't need it. In the mess hall, Neelix tries to get Tuvok to smile. Tuvok asks Neelix to leave him alone, but he persists. Finally, Tuvok snaps and strangles Neelix. Then, he ends his holodeck program. Act Four In Sandrine's, Paris asks the computer to announce the winner of today's sweepstakes, but it doesn't respond. Chakotay calls off the game, confiscates the pot, and puts Paris on report. Paris talks back to him, earning him a "thanks a lot" from Harry. Tuvok visits Suder in the brig. Suder marvels at his newfound emotional control. Tuvok suggests various medical treatments to Suder, but Suder believes that he can learn to control himself with Tuvok's help. Suder guesses that having experienced his violent impulses must be difficult for Tuvok, and tells him how he sees violence as "attractive". He requests another mind meld, but Tuvok refuses. Suder muses that mind melding might be considered a form of violence, and that it might be fatal if the melder lost control. Tuvok locks himself in his quarters, deletes his security clearance, and tells the computer to inform Janeway that he is no longer fit for duty. Act Five Janeway lifts the security seal on Tuvok's quarters, and enters to find his furniture destroyed. Tuvok, lurking in the shadows, tells Janeway not to come any closer. Janeway convinces Tuvok to let her transport him to sickbay, but Tuvok requests sedation first, for the safety of the crew. The Doctor diagnoses Tuvok with a neurochemical imbalance in his mesiofrontal cortex, the psychosuppression center of his brain. The Doctor temporarily disables Tuvok's emotional control, hoping to shock his emotional suppression systems into functioning again. Tuvok feels euphoric and wants to stay this way for a while, to "study primal Vulcan behavior", but The Doctor cannot allow that. Tuvok threatens The Doctor, and tells Janeway that her refusal to execute Suder is a sign of weakness and that she disgusts him. He offers to execute Suder himself, and tries to get Kes to release the force field around the surgical bay. The treatment ends, and Tuvok loses consciousness. Janeway asks how many treatments will be necessary, but The Doctor says that there is no way to know. Later, Tuvok regains consciousness and breaks out of sickbay, and returns to the brig to execute Suder. Suder asks Tuvok whether he is trying to serve justice or vengeance, and warns him that if he does not control the violence, it will control him, and there will no longer be any place for him in civilized life. Tuvok initiates a mind meld with Suder, but is unable to complete the execution. :"Captain's log, supplemental. Ensign Suder has been incarcerated in secured quarters, where he will likely spend the rest of our journey home. Lieutenant Tuvok remains under observation in sickbay." In sickbay, The Doctor tells Tuvok that his inability to kill Suder shows that his suppression systems are starting to work again, and he will make a full recovery. Tuvok apologizes to Janeway for insulting her, and tells her that he has the highest respect for her and considers her a friend. Janeway accepts his apology, but orders him not to conduct any more mind melds without her permission. Memorable Quotes "All of us have violent instincts; we have evolved from predators... well, not me, of course. I've just been programmed by you predators." : - The Doctor "Do you know what a mind meld is?" "That Vulcan thing where you grab somebody's head...?" :- Tuvok and Suder "You are not invulnerable, hologram. A few well chosen commands to the computer, and you will cease to exist." :-'Tuvok' to The Doctor Background Information * Tom Paris mentions raktajino, Klingon coffee, which was seen many times in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. * Tom Paris shows a lack of regard for Starfleet protocols, hosting a holodeck-based gambling ring. He is, in fact, working for Captain Kathryn Janeway to help expose another traitor on the ship, but this will not be revealed until . Links and References Special Guest Star *Brad Dourif as Lon Suder Guest Stars *Angela Dohrmann as Ricky *Simon Billig as Hogan Co-Stars *Majel Barrett as the computer voice Uncredited Co-Stars *Tarik Ergin as Ayala *Louis Ortiz as Culhane References Ayala; Betazoid; bipolar disorder; brig; Cardassian pinochle; CCF; coil spanner; coup-contrecoup pattern; Darwin, Frank; DNA; EPS conduit; fuel consumption analysis; Jones; Kal Rekk; Kashimuro Nozawa; Lewis; limbic system; logic; Maquis; martial arts; mashed potatoes; meditation; mesiofrontal cortex; nanite; neurogenetic marker; neuropeptide; neurosynaptic therapy; norepinephrine; Paris Radiogenic Sweepstakes; prime rib; radiogenic particle; raktajino; replicator rations; resumé; Rillan grease; Rogers; Rumarie; Sandrine's; security clearance; security seal; spinach; Starfleet General Orders and Regulations; suicide; Vulcan; Vulcan mind meld; whipped cream; Yorkshire pudding |next= }} Category:VOY episodes de:Gewalt es:Meld fr:Meld nl:Meld